History Notes
by BroadwayStarToBe
Summary: Blaine's singing draws Kurt to go and listen. A/N I do not own Glee, if I did Darren Criss would be singing me to sleep each night, Mark Sailing and Naya Rivera would be all mine, Lea Michele would be my best friend and Chris Colfer would live with me.


Kurt promised he would leave Blaine alone tonight but as he heard his sweet voice floating through their shared hallway, he couldn't help himself, and he needed to borrow his history notes anyway. Blaine just finished a gorgeous version of "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts as Kurt reached his dorm's entrance.

_**I guess I'll come find out  
Too tired to hide how hard I fell for you  
No way to delete this  
I cannot compete with the overwhelming truth  
I don't mean this to be surprising,  
but when you're next to me I'm dying  
**_

Kurt walked into Blaine's room, his door left unlocked. Kurt often visited Blaine after curfew so he rarely locked his door. Kurt went to speak but realized Blaine was singing. Kurt expected Blaine to hear him but quickly noticed him facing out his window with his headphones in. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

_**It's time to tell you  
I said we're friends but I lied  
You've got me shaking like a leaf on the inside  
I'll spell it out for you  
Could you entertain this thought  
about taking all this love I've got for you (for you)**_

Kurt recognized the song as I lied by Laurell. Rachel had belted it out at some point before "Finchel."She sang it beautifully, of course, but it was no where near as amazing Kurt believed Blaine's rendition was. Kurt sat down quietly in a chair Blaine had tucked next to his nightstand.

_**I know what this creates  
So I guess I will wait for your honest reply  
Forgive these emotions,  
Unexpected notions to give this thing a try  
I don't mean this to be misguiding,  
But it's something I can't keep denying**_

Kurt laughed to himself at the fact he was listening to his crush sum up, musically, how he felt. Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine he had fallen for him. He was afraid. Kurt acted confident but deep down the thought of Blaine rejecting him made his heart break. He would rather admire him from afar. His eyes that shined like the brightest stars, his smile that made his knees go weak, his hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through. Kurt sighed, it couldn't happen.

_**It's time to tell you  
That I said we're friends but I lied  
You've got me shaking like a leaf on the inside  
I'll spell it out for you  
Could you entertain this thought  
about taking all this love I've got **_

Kurt wondered how Blaine could put such emotion behind a song. He obviously didn't want anyone in Dalton like this. Blaine was at the top of the food chain. He could have any guy he wanted, gay or straight, he was **that** good. Kurt also noticed from this view Blaine had a very, very nice ass.

_**So hurry, hurry don't be late  
This awkward silence I can't break alone  
Don't worry, worry if we'll be friends  
We can't begin without an end  
And so, so that's why  
**_

Kurt debated stopping Blaine but the thought of stopping the angelic sound flowing from his lips was inconceivable. Kurt opted to just remain quiet. He slowly took off his coat and folded it neatly, placing it on Blaine's bed. Blaine, still facing the window, moved to the beat of the music clumsily. Kurt had to bite his lip to not laugh hysterically. He was adorable.

_**It's time to tell you  
That I said we're friends, but I lied  
And I'm shaking like a leaf on the inside  
I'll spell it out for you  
Could you entertain this thought  
about taking all this love I've got  
**_

Kurt listened to Blaine sing every single word with such deep emotion that it brought tears to his eyes. He quickly shook away the glassy coatings over his vision so he could watch Blaine sing the final chorus.

_**Oh, it's time to tell you  
That I said we're friends, but I lied  
And I'm shaking like a leaf on the inside  
I'll spell it out for you  
Could you entertain this thought  
about taking all this love I've got for you  
Oh, for you.**_

Blaine pulled out one headphone and Kurt cleared his throat. Blaine jumped and muttered a few curses. He pulled his headphones out and set his Ipod on his dresser.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kurt said with a bright smile, "I didn't know you cursed."

"How much of that did you hear?" Blaine inquired blushing a bright red that made Kurt's heart skip a beat, or two.

"I came in as you finished your 'What Hurts The Most' and begun your 'I lied,' which were both done beautifully, If I can say so myself." Blaine threw himself on his bed and sighed. After getting over how incredibly sexy it was, Kurt was afraid he'd done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked standing up from his chair. Blaine sat up straight.

"You don't know?" Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt you have to know by now. Even if you weren't as brilliant as you are and didn't realize, Wes or David had to have told you."

"Told me what, Blaine?" Kurt was puzzled. Blaine patted the bed next to him. Kurt ignored the butterflies in his stomach and sat next to Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine looked straight into his eyes, "I'm in love with you."

"You're what?" Kurt stuttered. Blaine put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him inches away from his face.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Blaine murmured sexily. Blaine touched his lips to Kurts and his lips pulled into a smile as he kissed him. Slowly, Blaine traced his tongue across Kurt's lips, begging for permission to enter. Kurt pulled his lips apart gently. Blaine's tongue began to move its way into Kurt's mouth and Kurt met his tongue with his own. Their tongues danced with untamed chemistry around each other, taking turns exploring each others mouths. Blaine's hands sat comfortably on Kurt's hips while Kurt's were snaked around his neck.

Blaine pulled away first leaving Kurt breathless.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly putting his fingers to his lips. Blaine laughed.

"Quite the opposite, had we gone another minute I would've had to jump you right here, right now and my mother taught me manners so I'd at least like to take you to dinner first." Kurt laughed.

"I'd like that Blaine." Blaine smiled.

"So..."

"So..." Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up.

"Dude! That wasn't..." Kurt cut him off with another kiss. Blaine fell against him, forgetting about his hair. Kurt gently nibbled Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine moaned softly. Kurt moved his mouth to the crook in between his neck and his shoulder and placed a soft row of kisses along his shoulder blade.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned holding the back of Kurt's head and dragging it gently back up so he could kiss him. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's leg slowly inching up towards his belt. He caught himself.

"This is a bad idea Kurt. I don't have **that** much self control my love," He sighed, "Why do you have to be," He lowered his lips to his neck, "So." One Kiss. "Damn." Another kiss. "Tempting." His lips returned briefly to Kurt's. "Yeah, I need to take you out to dinner ASAP." Kurt laughed nervously. "I was kidding."

"Damn, I hoped you weren't." Kurt laid down into Blaine's pillow. Blaine relaxed next to him and kissed his cheek. They sat in blissful silence for what seemed like hours. "Oh and Blaine."

"Yes, hun?"

"I'm in love with you too," Blaine's face lit up brighter then anything Kurt had ever seen, "I forgot to ask you If you would..."

"I would love to be your boyfriend." Kurt frowned slightly which caused Blaine's heart to stop.

"I was gonna say lend me your history notes but that works too." Kurt smiled and winked at Blaine. Blaine laughed and kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
